La Pastèque
by Mana2702
Summary: Comme chaque fois que Red voulait simplement se détendre, rien ne se passait comme prévu.


_**Dans le défi 57 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions il fallait placer « tout ce que je voulais c'était une pastèque ».**_

* * *

Tout ne s'était pas du tout passé comme prévu. Pourtant il y avait eu un plan minutieux élaboré avec soin avant de se lancer. Mais non, comme toujours il avait fallu que quelque chose cloche à un moment. Red avait pourtant fait de son mieux et avait expliqué à ses acolytes ce qu'ils devaient faire. Malheureusement Chuck et Bombe avaient deux pattes gauches. Chuck confondait vitesse et précipitation, et Bombe n'avait pas du tout confiance en lui-même et était très maladroit. Donc en général ils faisaient tout capoter. Red soupira, ils étaient maintenant prisonniers et Leonard se faisait un plaisir de les narguer. Ils ne pouvaient même pas compter sur Aigle Vaillant pour les sauver puisqu'ils savaient maintenant qu'il n'était qu'un gros nul isolé sur sa montagne. Red lança un regard accusateur à ses amis :

-Tout ce que je voulais c'était une pastèque ! C'était vraiment trop demander?

-Bah... disons que t'aurais pu vouloir un fruit qui était sur notre île, rétorqua Bombe plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

-C'est vrai, sur notre île ce sont pas les fruits qui manquent, enchaîna Chuck pour bien enfoncer le clou.

-Je sais, mais franchement les fruits de notre île j'en ai fait le tour ! Je voulais simplement quelque chose de nouveau. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas suivi le plan comme prévu ?

-Parce que comme toujours ton plan était trop compliqué et mal expliqué.

-Chuck tu exagères, Red fait toujours de son mieux pour qu'on comprenne... même si effectivement ses plans sont toujours compliqués.

-Silences les oiseaux.

Leonard venait d'entrer dans les cachots. Il les regarda d'un air triomphant :

-Alors comme ça vous vouliez voler une pastèque ?

-On ne l'aurait pas voler puisqu'elle était dans un champ.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir !

-Tu vas réellement nous punir pour une pauvre pastèque ?

-Non, en réalité j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Les trois volatiles échangèrent un regard surpris. Le roi cochon soupira et les regarda :

-Nous avons découvert une troisième île... et elle nous attaque. Je pense que si cochons et oiseaux s'unissent, nous parviendront à venir à bout de l'envahisseur.

-Mais on y gagne quoi nous dans l'histoire ?

-Vous y gagnez que la troisième île ne vous attaque pas et... des pastèques ou autres fruits que l'on peut trouver uniquement sur notre île.

Red réfléchit, l'offre était tentante, mais il ne voulait pas accepter un marché uniquement parce que son estomac gargouillait. Il lança un regard interrogateur vers ses amis. Bombe regardait nerveusement autour de lui, attendant le verdict, et Chuck, lui, semblait ailleurs, il chantonnait un air de musique. Red leva les yeux au ciel, il ne pouvait décidément pas compter sur eux pour les décisions importantes. Il finit par lancer :

-Détache-nous et nous pourrons peut-être discuter. Je ne passe pas d'accord sous la contrainte, si je le fais, je veux que ce soit en tant qu'oiseau libre.

-Très bien, gardes, détachez les.

Trois gardes arrivèrent et les détachèrent. Red regarda Leonard :

-Comment avez-vous découvert cette île ?

-Ils nous ont attaqués en nous envoyant une énorme boule de glace.

-Quel parfum, demanda Chuck visiblement intéressé.

-Aucun, de la glace gelée, pas de la glace à manger.

-Oh... c'est beaucoup moins intéressant.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vous ont attaqués ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser faire. Vous pouvez refuser de nous aider bien sûr, mais dites vous bien une chose : quand ils auront pris possession de mon île je pense qu'ils chercheront à agrandir leur territoire.

-D'accord, mais dans ce cas je veux que l'on commande d'égal à égal.

-Très bien, alors marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu, si vous tentez le moindre piège contre nous ça ne restera pas impuni.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le but. Vous pouvez retourner sur votre île, nous reviendrons vers vous rapidement.

Red hocha la tête et partit avec ses amis. Il n'arrivait pas à croire toute cette histoire. Comment d'une simple mission d'infiltration pour récupérer une pastèque avait-il bien pu finir par conclure un marché avec l'infâme Leonard ? L'oiseau se posait toujours cette question lorsqu'il arriva chez lui. Il s'inquiétait à propose de cette île mystérieuse, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne l'avait découvert jusque-là ? Red alla se coucher, après tout on disait toujours que la nuit porte conseil. Au moment où il s'endormait son ventre gargouilla et il sourit, peut-être qu'avec de la chance il y aurait des pastèques sur cette île.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
